thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 11 - Going Into Cerberus's HQ and Defeating The Guards
Here is part eleven of Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Master, The Doc (Both wise, kind, and helpful) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (Both strong) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both smart) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (Both old) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 and Child 3 (All wise and kind) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western) *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Child 4 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 5 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Melissa (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 6 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman (Both beautiful) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 4 *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo), Little Chug (from Little Chug), Rasmus (from Rasmus), Edgar (from Dougal), and Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Children 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 13 *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Film Editor *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor *Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Ben *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 14 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 10 *Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as People 11 and 12 *Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 13 *Chad the Truck as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Child 15 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 14 *Sir Regiand (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *The Weasels as The Policemen *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 15 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 16 *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 17 *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Female Announcer *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh the Hellish (Both the main villains) *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Male Announcer *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Dog *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 18 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Evil Diesels as Grogh's Other Henchmen *Troublesome Trucks as the Vegetable Army *Thomas as Rayman *and more Transcript: *Casey Jr: I know your tricks, Sith. (Edward turns on his red double-bladed lightsaber) *Edward: You and your outdated Jedi order, know nothing. *Narrator: Casey's lightsabers swung at Edward, whose blade unfortunately carried the blow. *Edward: Kill him. (his stormtroopers obey and fire at Casey, who nimbly lasts no more than any seconds, and slays them in a number of jabs with his two lightsabers) Dang you, Casey! Now my sheild is no longer indestructible... Think you can survive my last lethal avant-garde attack? Bring it on. *Narrator: Edward's lightsaber leaped into his hand, and swung at Casey, whose weapons stopped the blade. Their shining blades swung and clashed in time and again in fierce combat. *Casey Jr: End of the line, Piggybank Thief. *Narrator: Then, with a terrible frenzy, Casey slashed at Edward, driving the blue engine into the lava. *Edward: Ah, my pig! I want my pig! My kingdom for my pig! (his lightsaber is switched off when Casey grabs the last modified pig and hurries back to the Hubworld to meet Toyland Express) *Toyland Express: (gives Tillie another lightsaber to take and another pistol gun for her to reload) Well done, you've got the last modified pig! Now come on, onto the catapult! Watch out, Cerberus, here we come! I've managed to free all the kids from these crates by simply watching Garsington Manor arriving home safely driven by Tootle, Johnny, and Toots, so come on, let's go! (Casey obeys and flies far away) *Narrator: Looks like Casey is in for a big surprise when he arrives at Cerberus's Headquarters. Inside Cerberus's headquarters, one of the guards ran into Cerberus's can, and told him about Casey coming. *Troublesome Truck 1: Your Majesty, Casey has made into your headquarters. *Cerberus: Then, send yourself, and the others into my land to stop him. He mustn't get his grubby hands on that can that I have. *Troublesome Truck 1: Yes, my lord. (Casey arrives at Cerberus's land, walks slowly forward, and sees Farnsworth and Silver coming toward him, and takes his pistol guns, and fires them at Farnsworth and Silver He manages to defeat them, but continues his journey, tries to jump onto a platform to regain full health, then falls down, and takes his rope out. He climbs back, but is hurt, falls again, and hangs on. He continues to fall down, until he aids himself, shoots Jacob, and regains full health. He steps on a button to activate a flying platform, walks into the next area, climbs up on more boxes, and arrives safely) *Toyland Express: Don't go in there alone! Cerberus is waiting for you. *Casey Jr: It's close, General, but I'm not stopping. *Toyland Express: We'll lose your signal, Agent Casey. Just stop! *Casey Jr: I'm done arguing, General, I have to do this. (walks ahead and defeats Hegrid and Chad with his two pistol guns and pulls through. He walks up another path through a tunnel and onto a platform to activate another switch. Suddenly, Cerberus appears with his red lightsaber activated, and attacks Casey, who controls his anger, having activated his two lightsabers) Where is it!? (struggles to stand up, but is hit on the head, and pushed to the ground, and barely stands up) Say something! (force throws Cerberus out of the way. He jumps down and lands on another platform to activate another flying platform. He jumps on a flying surfboard, which takes him across, before he flies onto another platform to regain full health again, and flies back onto another platform to activate a switch, only to face Cerberus again) Speak! What have you done with it?! (struggles to push upwards and succeeds) Why have you taken it? (froce throws Cerberus off the edge, but fails when Cerberus fortunately force jumps into the air. Casey jumps onto the flying platform, flies across, steps on the next switch to activate the next flying platform, jumps over different many platforms, keeps falling down, and force hops safely on the upper terrace. He runs through and into a mine) Category:UbiSoftFan94